


Babysitting

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Babysitting, Books, Children, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Monster of the Week, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: A monster of the week turns some of the swordsmen into kids. Tetsuo and Touma get stuck babysitting.(Everyone from Sword of Logos appears but not everyone is tagged.)
Relationships: Daishinji Tetsuo/Kamiyama Touma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enkidurga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkidurga/gifts).



> “Someone please write this ship, I need content“ sure thing.

Touma was surprised one day when he got to the Sword of Logos base to see Sophia holding a baby, and Tetsuo holding the Swordrivers above the heads of two small boys. One appeared under the age of five, the other was under the age of ten. Sora was sitting patiently, or possibly bored, and Mr. Ogami was nowhere to be seen.  
“What’s uh, going on?” Touma asked. Was now a bad time? Probably.  
“Here, hold these,” Tetsuo handed him the Swordrivers without explanation. The boys immediately ran to get them from Touma, who held the drivers out of their reach.  
“Who are you?” The older boy noticed.  
“Uh...”  
“I am leaving. Buster is going to find and defeat the monster. Slash is now in charge,” Sophia said, handing the baby to Tetsuo. “I can take the Swordrivers with me.” Touma handed them over without asking.

”Daishinji, what happened?”  
“There was an ambush, the others were turned into kids. This is Rintaro, Kento, and Ren,” Tetsuo gestured to the older child, younger child, and baby.  
“Ohh,” Touma nodded.  
“This is Touma. He’s a writer,” Tetsuo introduced Touma to the kids.  
“I have a friend named Touma,” Kento remembered. “But he’s not old like you.”  
“Nice to meet you too, Kento,” Touma replied. “And you’re Rintaro?”  
“Correct.”  
“And I already know you, Sora. How about,” Touma said as he realized that at least two of the kids would be the right age for his stories. “We go to my bookstore and read a story?”

The bookstore did help make the situation better. Rintaro got invested in Touma’s book by himself, and pretty soon Kento and Sora started looking at books, the diorama in the middle of the store, or the stuffed animals throughout the place, and Touma and Tetsuo finally had time to relax.  
“So you’re having a crazy day,” Touma commented.  
“Yeah. I remember when these guys were kids, though. I can handle them. I’m just lucky Ren fell asleep for once,” Tetsuo commented.  
As if on cue, Ren started waking up in Tetsuo’s arms, and after a moment, started crying.  
“What happened?” the kids looked up.  
“Nothing. Ren just woke up,” Touma explained, slightly stressing over the situation.  
“I think he wants me to put him down,” Tetsuo said, placing Ren on the ground. Ren stayed still for a moment before crawling around.  
“He does _not_ like being held,” Tetsuo explained as he watched Ren. “Never did.”  
“How old are you?” Touma asked.  
“27. Ren’s almost 16. Well, usually.”  
“No this is my book—” a page ripped, causing Touma to rush over.  
“I was reading and he ripped the page,” Sora explained. Ren was the culprit, and half a page of a picture book was the victim. Ren didn’t seem sorry for what he did.  
“Ren,” Touma knelt down, taking the book. “This book is too big for you. You need a different book,” he explained, picking him up and going to get a board book. He only took a step before Ren started crying. Touma sighed.  
Touma handed Ren to Tetsuo and put the book on his desk to be dealt with later.  
“Why is he crying?” Sora asked.  
“Ren doesn’t like being held,” Tetsuo explained. “Shh. I know. Let’s go back to Sword of Logos?” He suggested.

Sword of Logos actually seemed to be a familiar space to all the boys, though they still wanted their swords and weren’t allowed out of the main room. Kento and Sora managed to make a game out of who can run up and down the giant staircases faster, and tired themselves out.

“So you remember when those guys were little?” Touma asked, trying to make conversation once everyone was asleep.  
“Yes.”  
“What do you remember about yourself? From when you were a kid?” Touma asked. Tetsuo froze. “I mean, you’re not that much older than me. And you were probably a really sweet kid. Quiet, polite, you probably went to the library or a bookstore a lot...”  
Tetsuo put a hand in front of his eyes.  
“...I did go to the library a lot.”


End file.
